


Love Was Made for Me and You

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth has Valentine's Day dinner all planned, knowing Peter won't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Was Made for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by elainasaunt.

Elizabeth lit the last candle and stepped back to take in the scene. Dinner by candlelight, roses on the table, and steak cooked to perfection. It was a little cliché, but she'd never really done cliché before. It was kind of cute.

She had called Peter and asked him to be home for dinner. He'd promised to be there, but she suspected he'd be bringing work home with him. And sure enough, the door opened and Peter walked in, holding a file box under his arm.

He blinked at the softly lit living room and Elizabeth in a nice dress. His mouth opened slowly, and then he lowered his face into his free hand.

"Valentine's Day," he said. He set the box down on the coffee table and looked up at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Peter closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a faint lipstick mark. She reached up to wipe it away with her thumb. "Don't apologize. I didn't expect anything. This is all for you."

"Oh, El, that's..." Peter touched her face. "I'd love to do this, but I really have to get this work done. Maybe I can look over these files while we eat."

She blinked, unsure of how to react. She had expected the apology, followed by a nice dinner together, and then upstairs to bed. Things were not going to plan.

She watched as Peter walked back to the coffee table and opened up the box he'd brought home.

Peter cocked his head to the side. He reached into the box and pulled out a gorgeous floral arrangement of dark pink tulips and white calla lilies. "What's this?"

Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

He grinned and held the flowers out to her. "I had you going there for a minute, didn't I?"

"Oh my god, you _did_ ," she replied, taking the flowers. She held onto them for only a moment before she set them on the dining table so she could hug Peter again. This time, she kissed him on the mouth. "Did Neal remind you?"

"Give me a little credit," Peter replied, still holding her close, resting his hands on her hips. "I saw the date this morning and remembered myself. He might have helped pick out the flowers."

"Well, they're beautiful." Elizabeth kissed him again. "Thank you."

"I love you," Peter murmured, brushing his lips to her temple.

She grinned. "I love you too. Dinner first, and then after that... well, I'm going to have to come up with something special after this turn of events."

He laughed. "I think whatever you had planned will do just fine."

"I could have worn some sexier underwear," Elizabeth replied. She pulled out of his grasp and headed toward the table. She sat down and raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Or underwear at all."

Peter groaned. "I'm never going to make it through dinner."

She winked at him. "You will. And it'll be all worth it."


End file.
